1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a polygon mirror assembly, a light scanning unit employing the polygon mirror assembly, and an image forming apparatus, and more particularly, to a polygon mirror assembly including a plastic polygon mirror, a light scanning unit employing the polygon mirror assembly, and an image forming apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Light scanning units that are employed in electrophotographic image forming apparatuses such as laser printers, digital photocopy machines, and facsimile machines deflect a light beam emitted from a light source to which an image signal is applied and scan the light beam in a main scanning direction of an image carrier. Electrostatic images are formed on image carriers by using the light scanning units in a main scanning direction and by movement of the image carriers in a sub scanning direction.
A light scanning unit includes a polygon mirror assembly for deflecting a light beam emitted from a light source in a predetermined direction. A conventional polygon mirror is generally produced through ultraprecision machining using high-purity aluminum having a purity of more than 99% in order to obtain a reflectivity of more than 85%. The polygon mirror assembly formed of the high-purity aluminum has problems such as a high manufacturing cost and difficulty in adjusting production volume.